


Not Just a Movie Night

by Omglooknoone



Series: Unforgettable [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: A spontaneous plan to see a movie at midnight becomes more than Korra could have ever expected.





	Not Just a Movie Night

“Asami, you know we just hung out for nine hours, right?” Korra asks carefully.

 

Asami carefully considers her statement before replying.

 

“Yes, Korra, I am fully aware of this fact...doesn’t mean I don’t want to go to the movies together though,” she finishes with a sweet lilt.

 

Korra groans. Asami knows she can’t resist that honeyed edge to her tone.

 

“I’ll let you know, okay? I’m at the grocery store right now with Bolin right now, so,” Korra draws out the last word, “we might not make it home in time if he keeps trying to buy everything he sees.”

 

Asami grins on the other line as she hears Korra’s pace quicken.

 

“I think you’ll have plenty of time.”

 

XXX

 

Asami pulls up outside of Korra’s apartment, shooting her a quick text that they’ll be late if she doesn’t get her cute ass downstairs.

 

She sees the light turn on and hears some crashing noises as Korra tries to shove her feet into her shoes which are definitely not the slip on kind. Nimble footsteps tap on the cement stairs, and in a moment, Korra’s at her door, eyes bright and hair wild. Just the way Asami loves her.

 

“If you’d been any slower I would’ve just left you here and facetimed you during the movie.” Asami teases.

 

“At least I’d be saving eleven bucks that I’m going to spend on staring at a large screen while not paying any attention to the love of my life.” Korra retorts.

 

“I was paying anyways,” Asami says smoothly, leaving Korra without a witty comeback.

 

Instead of trying to find a way to fight it, Korra settles for cupping Asami’s right hand in her own. Her fingers are soft, like silk, but she isn’t fooled by their perfectly manicured and moisturized condition. These hands have accomplished more than she can fathom.They’ve put things together that no one should be able to fix and they’ve held companies together, people together. Korra thinks that it’s a privilege to know the map of calluses on Asami’s palms and fingers and they are all the more perfect for them.  

 

Absentmindedly, she rubs Asami’s thumb between her own fingers, appreciating their warmth and the way they automatically move to return the gesture.

 

Asami shoots her a loving look as they near the end of the short ride to the theater near their apartments. Her entire body screams perfection at Korra, and she can’t think of anything else as Asami turns to her, flipping her hair and asking, “Ready?” with a carelessness that is so breathtaking she can’t hope to explain.  

 

Korra opens the door for her, grinning lopsidedly at the appreciative look Asami gives her, but grinning even more lopsidedly at the appreciative look she’s able to take at Asami’s backside. She checks to see why Korra isn’t next to her, but notices her girlfriend is a little distracted at the moment and decides that it won’t hurt to put a little bit of extra sway in her step as she approaches the ticket counter.

 

Korra flushes lightly when she realizes she’s been caught staring, but clearly, Asami has no complaints whatsoever.

 

“Korra, do you mind if we go to the restroom really quick?”

 

“I think _we_ have plenty of time,” Korra teases, echoing Asami’s words from earlier.

 

At the suggestive tone in her voice, Asami rolls her eyes before making her way past her ridiculous girlfriend.

 

Just as Asami’s about to enter a stall, Korra pushes her up against the wall and captures her lips. The kiss deepens, and Korra’s sliding her hands down when they hear the door creak open. Asami takes Korra’s hands off their wandering path, squeezing them lightly in apology, and shoves her unceremoniously out of the stall.

 

The custodian walking in to clean the floors eyes her awkward stance suspiciously, and Korra tries furiously to think of a way to act casual.

 

“So, uh, What movie are you here to see?”

 

The woman scowls, taking out the mop and wringing it for all its worth in a manner that is much more frightening than should have been possible.

 

Korra slaps herself internally. There’s no way to fix this now, she thinks hopelessly, and like a gift sent from the spirits themselves, Asami gracefully exits the stall, splitting the awkwardness between them with perfect ease.

 

She washes her hands quickly, dries them with a paper towel, and Korra releases the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding once Asami has given her a reason to follow her and leave the bathroom.

 

She’s so relieved she could kiss her, well again anyway, and when the lady at the desk tells them that they’re the only two in the movie, she hopes there’ll be more kissing involved.

 

Korra laces their fingers together, swinging their hands as they walk to the theater.

 

“Hear that ‘Sami? We’re the only ones in the theater.” She smirks.

 

Asami pretends to not understand.

 

“Yeah, that’s what she just said, Korra.” She keeps walking, sliding into the seat next to Korra’s.

 

“Come on, Asami. You, me, alone. In a movie theater.” Korra waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Asami sighs.

 

“You’re cute, Korra, but there’s no way I just paid twenty two bucks for us to makeout in here.”

 

Korra huffs indignantly. “Why not?”

 

“Do you think it’s gonna be less interesting than this spy movie or something?”

 

Asami leans in towards an eagerly waiting Korra.

 

“I think this entire night will be less interesting if you don’t talk more quietly and we get kicked out.”

 

Korra looks around the room.

 

“Oh sorry, everyon-- there’s no one else here, Asami. I can talk loudly if I want. Anyways, I thought you loved my movie commentary.” Korra pouts.

 

“Oh yeah, I mean I do. Sometimes.” Asami tries to let her girlfriend down gently. Truth be told, there’s few things more annoying than Korra trying to point out plot holes or fake stunts during an action sequence.

 

Korra eyes her suspiciously before looking at the menu.

 

“Should we order anything? I mean, I just had dinner.”

 

Korra turns to hear Asami’s response just as Asami finishes scribbling her order on a little sheet that a waiter quickly whisks away.

 

“You’ll love what I just ordered, babe.” Asami reclines in her seat, attention flickering towards the screen.

 

Korra sneaks a hand across the armrest between them, letting the warmth of her hand settle on Asami’s thigh. Asami’s attention remains captured by the preview of something that Korra couldn’t care less about. They’re in a theater together, alone. This is the stuff teenagers dream about for spirits’ sake.

 

Just as she’s about to slip her hand beneath Asami’s shirt, to her dismay, the door to the theater opens. A single teenage boy walks up the stairs and makes his way to his seat. At first Korra doesn’t mind, this is a public theater after all, but her expression quickly becomes one of indignance when she realizes that, out of all the rows of seats, the boy has chosen to sit in their row. Just three seats down from them. _Was this happening because she mocked the emptiness of the theater just moments earlier?_ Either way, their chance to fool around is ruined as he settles in his chair, clearly not ready to relocate anytime soon.

 

Korra nearly growls at him to get a life when something tickles her hand and she eagerly looks down, to see that Asami has not in fact returned her gestures, but has placed her ring on the top of Korra’s hand. The gesture is adorable and somehow acknowledges Korra’s continued efforts to get her attention, but Asami knows what she’s doing. She knows how much Korra’s likes fiddling with her rings, and Korra is instantly distracted, turning it over in her fingers, admiring the way the stones catch the light of the big screen.

 

“Ooh, Asami, look.” Korra holds the ring up to her girlfriend’s gaze. (Why she does this, Asami has no idea, seeing as this is her own ring and she has definitely seen it before.)

 

Just as Asami sighs and slowly turns to look at Korra’s antics when her girlfriend lets out a horrified yelp.

 

Korra gulps.

 

“Um, Asami. Your ring just fell in the crack between our seats.”

 

Asami’s eyes widen in horror. The look on Korra’s face would have been comical if she hadn’t just dropped the ring her mother left her into the crack between the stupid reclining movie theater seats.

 

“What?!”

 

Korra dives off her chair, unable to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. She’s wearing a brand new white shirt, but this fact is forgotten as she lays on the ground in various positions, trying to reach under the seat to retrieve the ring.

 

She looks frantically back up at Asami as her arm brushes an unknown sticky patch on the dusty floor.

 

“Why are you looking at me? You’re the one who dropped it!” Asami snaps.

 

She sticks her tongue out as she extends her arm as far as it will go, her face smushed unpleasantly against the footrest of the chair. Relief floods her body as her fingers fumble and finally grasp the ring, and she pulls it out triumphantly with a shout.

 

“Oh thank the spirits.” Asami sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

Korra grins sheepishly, shining it quickly on her shirt before handing it back to her girlfriend. She only just manages to check her shirt for any stains and to brush off some of the dust clumps that have definitely gathered in her hair before the movie starts playing its loud opening music.

 

That whole ordeal has been more than enough excitement for Korra, who plops in her seat without another word.

 

Worried by Korra’s sudden silence, Asami peers at her girlfriend in the dark.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. That ring just means a lot to me and I was so worried when you dropped it.” She says apologetically.

 

“Huh? I know, babe. I totally understand.” Korra turns back to the exchange happening on the screen.

 

Asami frowns. She doesn’t want to let this dampen the fun in their night together. The engineer nudges her girlfriend’s tan arm with her own.

 

“You know what will cheer you up?”

 

At this, Korra perks up a bit.

 

“Food?”

 

Asami nods in the direction of the waiter, who is crouching low to avoid blocking the screen as he puts a plate on the tray in front of them. She thinks she sees her girlfriend’s eyes grow three times their size as she takes in the sight before her.

 

Glistening and steaming lightly, three freshly baked large triple chocolate chip cookies lie side by side on the platter before them. The chocolate chips are practically oozing out of the cookie, and the dark brown edges are crisp and begging to be bitten into. Korra still hasn’t closed her mouth, and Asami takes the chance to break a small piece off of one of the cookies and place it tenderly in her mouth.

 

Saliva fills Korra’s mouth as the chocolate warmth overtakes her taste buds. She can’t believe that she can even taste something this wonderful. _Is she dead?_

 

She glances at Asami, who’s watching her reaction with her perfect laugh upon her dark red lips. Nope, definitely still alive. She glances at the screen. That guy won’t be alive for long if he doesn’t diffuse the bomb, she thinks, taking the tiniest bites possible.  

 

Korra somehow manages to make the cookies last forty five minutes, to Asami’s amusement and slight shock. She reaches for the last bite, eyes flickering between her girlfriend and the last cookie bit. Korra sighs, offering the last bite to the thing she loves second most in the world (the first being these cookies), and she’s prepared to watch it disappear between her favorite pair of lips when Asami shakes her head slightly.

 

“Eat it, babe. I know you want to.” Asami says gently.

 

“What? Me? I couldn’t.” Korra tries to bring the cookie towards Asami’s face.

 

“Korra, really. I want you to have i-” Before her sentence is finished, Korra has plopped the chunk into her mouth and is munching happily.

 

“Ashami, you mmf, know, I’m sho lucky to have shomeone like you.”

 

Asami arches an eyebrow.

 

“Like me?”

 

“Shomeone who lets me haff the lasht bite.”

 

Asami pats her hand in response, ready to watch Tom Cruise skydive into the enemy base. He flings his partner out of the plane before leaping out himself. The stunt is made ten times more intense by knowing that Cruise does all his stunts himself, and Asami tries to calculate the angle of his descent in her head. Lost in the footage of his real freefall, Asami finds herself holding her breath as he realizes his partner is out cold.

 

Of course, Korra taps on her arm just as Cruise gives his only oxygen reserve to his partner, who has fallen unconscious during their freefall.

 

“Psssst. Asami.”

 

Asami tries to ignore her.

 

“Asami. Asami.”

 

She ignores her until the two on screen land safely before she tears her attention away.

 

“What?” Asami’s exasperated whisper startles Korra.

 

“I finished the cookies.”

 

“Mhmm. I see that.”

 

“Should...should I get three more?” She whispers.

 

Asami looks at her incredulously.

 

“You just had two giant cookies, and you want to order three more?”

 

“They’re so good. Also, I was thinking we could split them.”

 

“Uh huh. Fine. But I’m only eating one more.”

 

Korra’s face breaks into a radiant grin.

 

“Oh my god, Asami. You love me so much and know me so well.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Shhh.”

 

XXX

 

Korra’s commentary is kept at bay for the rest of the movie, mostly because her mouth is occupied by other things...like cookies, and they exclaim together, grip the edges of their seats together, and cheer together when Cruise disarms the bomb just in time. The entire theater cheers, and their eyes meet, wide grins spreading across both of their faces, the excitement contagious.

 

The ending sequence is playing, a blur of chase scenes fly across the screen as the credits roll, and Korra stands up from her seat to stretch. Her muscles are taut as she cracks her back, and Asami can’t look away.

 

It’s midnight and the theater is silent, save for the quiet clinking of wine glasses as the bartender in the lobby cleans them and puts them away. The door opens with a quiet swoosh and the warm night air envelops them in a humid cocoon.

 

Across the street, a World of Beer still flashes its lights, and a clump of people sits outside and sips heir drinks without a care in the world is the only sign of nightlife around on this weekday night. They make their way to the car, hearts full from the team’s successful mission and full of the joy of the other’s company.

 

The drive home is nothing out of the ordinary, quiet conversation and Asami’s crooning music, but at the same time it’s different from every other time, and Korra cherishes every moment of the ride. Asami parks in front of her apartment, turning to her with a look that says pure contentment, and Korra gazes back. This happens every time one of them drops the other off. They try to say goodnight, make their way back into their respective homes, but they can’t help but stall, every single time. As they lock eyes, Korra finally understands what it means to feel time stand still. A thousand moments pass and none at the same time.

 

Korra leans in and presses her lips against Asami’s full ones. It’s like sinking into a cushion of pillows and she tastes spectacular, chocolate cookie mixing in with her pleasant honey taste. Her taste buds explode for the second time today, and she can’t get enough, deepening the kiss with urgency. Asami smiles into her mouth, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek and wrapping the other around the nape of her neck.

 

She knows this short circuits Korra’s brain, and she struggles to kiss with the amount of technique she boasts about. When they finally part, they rest their foreheads together for a moment before Korra lets herself lean across the console and lay in Asami’s lap. It’s not comfortable in the slightest, the gear shift digs awkwardly into her side, but it’s perfect and she could almost fall asleep with the rhythmic strokes Asami’s rubs into her back.  

 

Eyes flickering upwards, Korra has time to see a curtain of inky hair falling towards her before she lets her eyes close. Sensation tingles from her ears to the tips of her toes and she shivers unconsciously as Asami presses five careful kisses behind her ear. It takes more than she’d like to admit to keep still as each press of her lips against her skin sends another wave of sensation down her spine, but in this moment Korra swears she’s glowing. Basking in the warmth of Asami’s love for her and the glimmer of the moon’s beaming light, Korra has never felt so loved in her life.

 

Tears prickle at the back of her eyes, surprising her, and she tries to blink them away. They’re unexpected and she’s never really cried out of anything other than frustration or sadness before, so she knows her feelings for Asami are unlike anything she’s ever felt before. This girl, her unconditional love, the silly side she saves for her and her only, the slight quirk in her smile, is more than Korra could have ever dreamed of.

 

She finally reluctantly sits up, pulling the door handle open with a slow click. Even though she knows these feelings for Asami are as true as the sky is blue, it’s difficult to get her feelings out in words. Asami’s always been better at that than her. She’s sure Asami knows exactly what she’s feeling but she still has trouble finding the right way to tell her. How does she convey the depth of her feelings and the intensity of the love she feels for this girl out loud when she forgets her own name when she looks at her?

 

Korra sends a final glance her way as she walks up the sidewalk to her building. She’s already going over what she’s going to say in her text to Asami. Today, it’s difficult to say what she feels, but Korra knows that one day she’ll tell her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you are able to feel something after reading this and that I really do it justice.This moment means a lot to me.


End file.
